


Five Things

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things lists, for a variety of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Linda: five ways jaejoong makes yoochun smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts), [mormorando (shine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/gifts), [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



1\. Triple shot vanilla white chocolate mochas on the days Yoochun wakes up too late to get one himself.

2\. Alternating drags of one sneaked cigarette even though they're both supposed to be quitting again, 'I won't tell if you won't' whispered with a grin.

3\. Tickle fights at two a.m. (Jaejoong says he won, but Yoochun knows the truth.)

4\. Cuddles on the couch, watching a silly romantic movie that's going to make Yoochun cry at least once, even though he knows Jaejoong'd rather watch something with explosions any day.

5\. "I love you."


	2. Jamie: five ways yoochun loves

1\. Silently:  
\- A blanket tucked around Jaejoong where he's fallen asleep on the couch, too tired to make it to bed.  
\- A cup of tea by Junsu's elbow, Junsu too caught up in writing to even notice Yoochun's entrance.  
\- A box of home-made sweets on Changmin's pillow that Yoochun knows he's been craving.  
\- A hug for Yunho when he looks like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders.

2\. On stage, his eyes moving from one to the other of his bandmates before it gets to be a little too much and all he can do is close his eyes and try to get through his verse.

3\. With kisses to Jaejoong's cheek, Yunho's mouth, Changmin's throat, and one blown across the room to Junsu after an insult that's almost too much.

4\. Quickly, with a brush of his hand to any skin he can reach between costume changes, because there are too many people here who aren't supposed to hear the words but he can't hold them back any longer.

5\. Every moment of every day, because he knows how important it is.


	3. Di: five times someone does something obvious and yunho freaks out

1\. The first time Yoochun says 'I love you' live on camera, Yunho nearly has a heart attack. Then he realises that no-one else is acting like there's anything out of the ordinary going on, and that he's probably being more obvious than Yoochun right now.

2\. Jaejoong kisses Yunho noisily on the cheek, close enough to his mouth that Yunho can feel Jaejoong's breath against his lips when Jaejoong moves back to smile at him. Yunho just barely stops himself from looking around to see if the cameras caught it, trying to focus on calming his heartbeat instead.

3\. Changmin and Junsu wrestle on the studio floor, something about someone's high scores being sacred, and Yunho really hopes he's the only one who notices the suspicious bulges in their pants.

4\. Jaejoong and Yoochun steal kisses between recording sessions, not even bothering with excuses before they sneak off; Yunho sighs and covers for them, hoping his stories hold up.

5\. Each of the others jumps and makes a startled noise in turn. When Yunho feels the touch of Junsu's hand on his ass, he figures out why, and completely fails to suppress his own squeak.


	4. five times yoochun cries

1\. Junsu really did make Yoochun cry once, teasing too hard when Yoochun didn't know that was Junsu's way of showing affection. Junsu laughed at him for it, but he hugged Yoochun too. That made it okay, and in time Yoochun started figuring out how to tease back.

2\. In Japan, Yoochun cries with doubled homesickness, missing his family and the Korean apartment he'd just started to call home. Jaejoong crawls into his bed and holds him, singing under his breath, until Yoochun calms and falls asleep.

3\. Yoochun cries at sappy, stupid romantic movies, but it's okay because Yunho does too, at all the same times, and they hold hands under cover of the darkness in the theatre until the boy and girl get back together and it's okay again.

4\. Yoochun sniffs when he finds out Changmin's eaten the last cupcake. Changmin says, "Idiot, I'm not Jaejoong, I can see through your fakery," and Yoochun laughs and hugs him, stealing the last bit of cupcake from Changmin's hand as he pulls away.

5\. Every award they win makes Yoochun cry, sometimes in public, sometimes in private, but they're always happy tears, and the feeling of the others' arms around him makes him cry harder in pure gratitude.


	5. Hannah: Five important things Junsu loses in the laundry

1\. One of his lucky socks. He was twelve and he had a big match the next day. He never quite forgives his mother for the fact that they lost.

2\. The lyrics to the first song he ever finished. They were on a napkin that he shoved into his pocket when he left a cafe. He forgot they were there until he found the soggy lump a week later. Still, he consoles himself that they weren't that good.

3\. His favourite necklace. He bought it in Prague, rescued it even when Jaejoong tried to steal it, then left it in a shirt pocket that the hotel laundry forgot to check. Yunho has to talk him out of suing them, when he finds out.

4\. A lottery ticket that might have won him a fortune. At least, he thinks it might have, if he could remember the numbers.

5\. His heart, into Jaejoong's hands while the machine whirs through its final spin and Jaejoong kisses him, neither of them hearing the noise through their pulses pounding in their ears.


	6. Rana: Five photoshoots they should do

1\. Disney. (Yunho flushes to the roots of his hair at his 'Tarzan' costume. Yoochun takes to being Prince Charming a little too well. Junsu bonds happily with the stuffed monkey he calls Abuchun. Changmin's very amused - and considers himself very lucky - to be cast as Shang. Jaejoong just wants to know why he's always the girl.)

2\. Period Korean Drama. It's been a long time since they've worn Hanbok.

3\. A day in the life - real version, not just Paris. An apartment's rented for them for a week, and the shoot's made up entirely of the pictures they take of each other (carefully censored to avoid Jaejoong's fondness for bathroom shots).

4\. College students. Glasses and books, laptops and oversized sweatshirts. And an outbreak of giggles at the part where Yunho gets to push Jaejoong up against a bookcase, Dangerous Love all over again. (They sneak a real kiss or two, after the cameras are safely away, but then so does everyone else.)

5\. Crossdressing. Because Jaejoong thinks the others need to know what it feels like too.


	7. Meagan: five colours that make yunho remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt is gone - title is my best guess at what it was!

1\. Blue will always remind Yunho of Bora Bora, the sea and the sky and the way Jaejoong had looked knee-deep in the water, wearing a pair of swim shorts almost the colour of the waves. And he remembers the taste of salt on Jaejoong's lips, the way it had lingered even when he'd been out of the water for hours.

2\. Green is Yoochun's favourite sleep shirt, faded cotton worn soft with a hundred washes. It always makes Yunho think of lazy mornings on days off, curled into Yoochun, the softness of the shirt against his skin as they drift, halfway between awake and asleep, waking enough to share lazy kisses before they finally get out of bed. 

3\. Brown makes Yunho think of Prague, of the way Junsu had pressed him back against a tan stone wall while the crew was busy filming Yoochun. There'd been no eyes that mattered on them, and Junsu had kissed Yunho until he forgot how to protest the way anyone who walked past could see. 

4\. Cream reminds Yunho of the couch in their apartment in Japan, of hours spent playing games or watching TV or reading. And of the first time he'd kissed Changmin, the way Changmin had reached for him like he was the best remedy for homesickness and the way Changmin had smiled, after, the way Yunho hadn't seen him smile since they'd left Korea.

5\. Red is everything, and anything, all of them, not just one memory but almost everything that's important to him now.


	8. Jewell: Five times Changmin couldn't say no

1\. When his sisters asked him to stay just a little longer, we haven't seen you in so long, and his mother didn't reprimand them the way she would usually for keeping Changmin from work.

2\. When Jaejoong said, "I'll make bibimbap, but only if you wash up." But Changmin managed to persuade Yunho to help, so it was okay.

3\. When Junsu looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes that Changmin knew were completely fake, and said, "Hide all Jaejoong-hyung's underwear, and I'll make it worth your while."

4\. When Yunho asked Changmin for just one hug, not as his leader but as his friend.

5\. When Yoochun pressed in close and murmured, "Can I kiss you, Changmin-ah?"


	9. Ephe: five moments jaejoong fails at cooking (+ bonus)

1\. Junsu says, "Boo!" and gropes his ass. Jaejoong jumps approximately a mile straight up, then gets too involved in extracting revenge to remember the rice he left boiling over on the stove until it's far too late.

2\. Changmin smacks him. Jaejoong smacks back. Changmin hits harder. This time, ignoring the oven's alarm is a conscious choice. It's Changmin's fault if they have to eat take out again.

3\. Yoochun snags him by the waist, cuddles in against his back and steals a kiss that ends up longer and sweeter than Jaejoong thought it would. Afterwards Yoochun gives him a slow, warm smile, and Jaejoong thinks, 'Screw the jjigae," just before he drags Yoochun away.

4\. Yunho asks, "Can I help?" and Jaejoong just can't say no to the hopeful look on his face even though he knows it's bound to end in disaster.

5\. Jaejoong says, "You know what, I think it's your turn to cook," waving at the other four. "You all distract me anyway."

 

five people yunho can't live without:  
1\. Jaejoong  
2\. Junsu  
3\. Changmin  
4\. Yoochun  
5\. Bambi. She's a person (and a girl!), no matter what anyone else says.


	10. yuchun: Five times Yuchun realised he was in love

1\. When he tells stories, later, of the first girl he ever loved, he doesn't say that the moment he realised he was in love was as he turned away after breaking up with her.

2\. She's all slinky curves and shiny metal. As Yoochun slides behind the wheel, he knows - this is love.

3\. It's not the moment they meet that he knows, not even for years after. But one day, in the middle of a concert run-through, Yoochun looks at the others and feels a lump rise in his throat. He stops singing, waves a hand to say, 'I'm okay', lets Jaejoong and Yunho hug him anyway and knows somewhere along the way he's fallen in love with them all, with what they are together.

4\. The puppy looked at him with big, liquid eyes, and Yoochun could feel himself melting on the spot. "That one," he found himself saying, and smiled at its hopeful little face. "Harang," he says to himself, and knows it's right.

5\. It's not a revelation to Yoochun that he's fallen in love with Changmin. He just wakes up one morning, and finds that he is.


End file.
